


Edward and Jacob blow off some steam

by IsabellaMonsoon



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaMonsoon/pseuds/IsabellaMonsoon
Summary: While Bella sleeps in the tent during a cold winter's night, Edward and Jacob escape to a small clearing in the woods to really get to know each other.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Edward and Jacob blow off some steam

Bella had finally fallen asleep in her sleeping bag and had stopped shivering.  
“She should be good for a while,” Jacob said to Edward.  
“Do you want to step outside for a bit?” Edward asked Jacob. It was the dead of night. The wind howled through the trees and whipped the tent, but somehow Bella slept through it.  
If she can sleep through this racket, Jacob thought and Edward heard, she could sleep through anything. Edward recognized the look in Jacob’s eyes. He had seen it once before, when they were out on patrol for the redhead. He had resisted it then, because he knew how important it was to stay vigilant that night. But they weren’t the only protectors in the woods tonight, so they could safely take the night off.  
Edward left the tent first, followed quickly by Jacob.  
“Hey Seth, make sure nobody gets close, alright? We’re going for a run in the woods. Let off some steam. If anything happens, howl, since I’m not going to phase,” Jacob told Seth. Seth nodded and planted his butt on a stone by the opening of the tent.  
“You can count on me!” Seth said cheerfully. He was always so willing to please. It would be pathetic if it didn’t come in handy so often.  
Edward and Jacob jogged into the woods, which quickly turned into a race. Of course, without phasing, Jacob couldn’t keep up with Edward, so Edward was soon running laps around Jacob. Despite his slow pace, it wasn’t long before the reached a clearing deep in the woods. The snow was falling gently up here, and the trees protected it from the wind. The moon shone high above them, casting a soft silver light over the clearing.  
“Okay, show off! I think we’re far enough away that Seth won’t be able to hear us. But just to be sure-” Jacob quickly grabbed Edward’s hand and pulled him against his body. Edward’s cold skin felt strange against Jacob’s constant warmth, but he liked it. He could tell by the smile taking over Edward’s face that he enjoyed the sensation, too. Edward gently placed his hand on the back of Jacob’s neck and drew him in close, so their mouths were inches apart. Jacob’s warm breath sent shivers down Edward’s spine. He hadn’t felt this way before. Even with Bella, who he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life, or whatever you’d call it, with, her warmth couldn’t compare to the fire inside Jacob. Something about it made Edward feel alive again. Like nothing in the world could cool him down. Like he was made of putty rather than marble. And Jacob knew just how to mould him.  
Jacob leaned in to press his lips gently against Edward’s. Oh, how he longed for this moment! To feel his skin against Edward’s skin. To run his fingers through his hair. To inhale the intoxicating scent he had only been able to smell from afar for so long. He could feel every inch of his body tingle as Edward pulled him deeper into a passionate, long-awaited kiss. Edward grabbed a fistful of Jacob’s hair and pulled him as close as he physically could. He could feel Jacob’s excitement grow as he ran his hands down his strong neck to his broad shoulders and down his muscled back. Jacob hadn’t figured out what to do with his hands yet, so he settled on holding Edward’s hips. That way, he would be able to pull his hips against his, sharing the excitement that was growing within him.  
“Looks like I’ve awakened the little wolf,” Edward chuckled.  
“He’s been waiting to meet you for a long time now,” Jacob whispered in Edward’s ear. He slid his hand from Edward’s waist. “It looks like he’s got a friend.”  
“Do you want to meet him?” Edward asked breathlessly.  
Instead of answering, Jacob slowly sank to his knees, opening Edward’s shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin as he went down. When he reached Edward’s belt, he used his teeth to undo the buckle, button and zipper of his trousers.  
“Wow, what a great tongue you have. I wonder what else it can do,” Edward mused.  
“Just you wait,” Jacob muttered as he kissed down Edward’s delicate treasure trail. He knew what the treasure was, but he was still excited to see Edward’s throbbing, veiny miniature statue waiting for him at the end of his journey.  
“Bigger than I expected,” Jacob teased before taking the whole thing in his mouth in one go. He sucked that dick real good for a while before Edward’s groans grew so loud and wild, Jacob knew he wasn’t far from exploding all over his russet skin. “Will it take long for you to get ready again or should we wait?” Jacob asked quickly.  
He was too late. Edward had held out as long as he could but he blew his load as soon as Jacob finished his sentence. It was a lot, too. Edward chuckled. “Well, I guess we’ll have to go again. Until then, it’s your turn. Strip.” He didn’t bother putting his own clothes back on since the cold and snow didn’t affect him. And he liked how Jacob’s skin felt against his. Jacob got a wicked grin on his face and quickly took his clothes off to match Edward.  
“Lay down,” Edward ordered him. Jacob obeyed, grinning. Edward knelt down between Jacob’s legs, slowly teasing his “little wolf” with his tongue. He fully gobbled that dick and used it as a tether while he wrapped his arms around Jacob’s thighs and, in one easy motion, picked him up. Before he knew what was happening, Jacob was sitting on Edward’s shoulders, his weiner getting a good gobbling all the while. From that vantage point, Jacob could see deep into the forest, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open for long. He quickly found himself in a state of pure bliss, and it was only his excellent muscle tone that kept him upright. He used his hands on top of Edward’s head to steady himself and help Edward keep his rhythm. Jacob was in a state of pure ecstasy while Edward’s tongue made everything except that clearing melt away from his mind. He was getting close to finishing and tapped Edward on the head. He understood the signal and increased his pace and pressure. Jacob couldn’t take it anymore and let out a howl as he blew his load right into Edward’s mouth. Edward swallowed and gently lowered Jacob to the ground, laying down next to him.  
“Wow,” said Jacob.  
“Wow is right,” said Edward. “That was bigger than I expected, too.”  
They broke out into gales of laughter, releasing all of the pent up tension from the months they had known each other, had felt the same way about each other, but hadn’t been able to act on it.  
Edward rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He stared into Jacob’s brown eyes and enjoyed the moment they had just shared, and hoped they would share again, and soon. Jacob continued to lay on his back, staring at the sky.  
“We can’t tell her, you know,” Jacob said. “It would complicate things.”  
“She would want to join,” Edward chuckled.  
“Could you imagine!” Jacob laughed, too.  
“Hahahaha, yeah, we can’t let that happen,” Edward said.  
“Hahahaha, unless…” Jacob led. Edward laughed, at first heartily, but it soon became cautious.  
“No, you’re right. Tonight is just for us,” Edward offered. “Let’s just keep tonight perfect.”  
“You’re right. Perfect. Just like you.” Edward blushed at Jacob’s comments. He didn’t like being called perfect when Bella said it, but somehow, from Jacob, it felt true. Jacob was a monster, just like him. If they could see good in each other, maybe there was hope.  
Edward shook the thoughts from his mind. “Enough about her. Tell me a desire of yours that I can fulfill.”  
“Oh boy. Are you sure you want me to say? I’ve been fantasizing about it for a while. I don’t want you to feel like you’re trying to live up to a fantasy,” Jacob said cautiously.  
Edward chuckled. “I think I can handle it. How can I make your fantasy true?”  
“Alright, if you’re sure.” Jacob leaned in and whispered into Edward’s ear. At first, Edward kept a straight face, but before long a large smile took over.  
“Are you sure you want me to do that to you? I don’t want to hurt you,” Edward said.  
“Do your worst,” Jacob challenged Edward.


End file.
